It Could Be Worse
by justagirlandlilknux
Summary: [Joint fic between justagirl8225 and LittleKnux2008] What starts out as an ordinary cross promotional tour, turns out to be anything but. Please R & R.
1. Prologue

It Could Be Worse

  
Disclaimer: Standard, we own nothing.  
For Timeframe sakes: Occurs the week before SummerSlam.  
Notes: Joint fic. between LittleKnux2008 and justagirl8225. Enjoy and please review. 

----------------------------- 

**Prologue**

Lita let out a tired sigh, stretching her aching arms overhead as she and Stacy Keibler packed up for the night. After the crazy evening they had endured -- thanks to Jazz and Molly Holly -- the red headed diva was more than ready to just go veg out in her hotel room. One quick glance to the blonde, and the redhead knew that she was in need of it too. 

However, this solace would not be quick to come by as a stagehand popped his head in to the locker room.  
  
"Excuse me, Lita?" The young man asked almost shyly, "Mr.Bischoff needs to speak with you."  
  
The diva in question groaned, but got up from the bench anyway; sending a bright smile to the stage hand. "Let him know I'll be right there."  
  
The stage hand nodded his farewell and Lita turned annoyed hazel orbs to her friend. "Well, I guess I've got one more ride on this oh so fun night" the diva rolled her eyes, her words laced with sarcasm.  
  
"If you want, I'll just meet you in the parking lot?"  
  
Stacy nodded, sweeping her long locks away from her face. "I'll keep my fingers crossed that it's not something to icky."  
  
Lita quirked a lopsided grin before she off handedly waved; ducking out of the locker room to meet with the Boss. 

--- 

'Well, the last time I had to meet with Eric, it wasn't half that bad.'  
  
The redhead smiled softly to herself, recalling the cross promotional autograph session she had done with John Cena. Truth be told, the diva did have some reservations about the whole thing. She hadn't really spent much time, if any time, at all with the out spoken SmackDown star. But, she had to admit, just as Dawn Marie constantly insisted; John Cena really wasn't half that bad. The redhead inwardly sighed, recalling the look of pure jubilation on Dawn's face after that admittance. At first, Lita had thought Dawn was up to one of her Yenta-like schemes and Lita was quick to protest. But, when she realized that Dawn _really_ wanted John for herself; the redhead got worried. Lita did groan when she recalled the slew of blind dates that Dawn was oh so quick to try and set her up on.  
  
'That girl never quits. If I could just find a way to get it through to her, that I am **not** interested in anyone. Dawn might be one of my best friends; but that does not entitle her to setting me up for double dates'  
  
Lita shook her head ruefully, sweeping her hair from her face as she stood outside of Eric Bischoff's office for the evening. 

"You needed to see me?" The diva enquired, a quizzical look on her features as she entered the office.  
  
"Why yes!" The boss proclaimed, a rather unsettling smile on his face. "Please, have a seat."  
  
Lita nodded, highly wary of the situation to begin with, now even more so. "Thanks" she mumbled quietly, leaving the door slightly ajar before she took a seat on the couch.  
  
"I just wanted to say, fantastic job on your match tonight." Eric's eyes glinted. "Just too bad..you couldn't win."  
  
A tight smile was all the diva offered in return, clenching and un-clenching one hand at her side. "Was there a reason you needed to see me?"  
  
"I'll get to that in a minute" Bischoff reassured, a manila envelope in his hand. "We're waiting on one more person."  
  
"Okay" Lita shifted on the couch, one leg twitching slightly.  
  
Thanks to the slightly opened door; the redhead could plainly hear the approach of someone. Or as it turned out, someone's. The diva rolled her eyes as Triple H -- King Jerk of the Roster -- held court with his associates in Evolution. Only when the feet stopped and the conversation continued, just outside the office door; did the diva really start to get annoyed. 

----- 

"Yeah, I'll be a minute" A voice ensured to the others. "You better not start that party without me, man."  
  
Hazel eyes turned towards the door, an uneasy feeling in her stomach as it was slowly pushed open.  
  
"Eric!" Randy Orton proclaimed brightly, practically waltzing into the office. "You needed to see me?"  
  
"So glad you could join us Randy, please" Eric gestured to the empty spot on the couch. "Have a seat"  
  
Lita sent a suspicious glance, first to the boss; then to the body that was evidently joining her on the couch.  
  
"Well well well, if it isn't the lovely Lita" Randy flashed a heart melting smile to the diva. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"  
  
The redhead smiled tightly, scooting closer to the opposite end of the couch; practically scrambling to sit on the arm. "I'm not sure if I should be flattered that you know my name or worried that you're actually using some manners."  
  
Orton raised a brow, kicking back on the couch. "I make it a point to learn the names of all of the lovely ladies in this company."  
  
"Then why don't you do me a favor" Lita smiled sweetly, "Forget mine."  
  
Just as Randy was opening his mouth to retort; Bischoff beat him to the punch.  
  
"Well, Randy; as I was telling Lita. I would let her know what was going on as soon as our other party got here." He gestured with his hands, moving from behind the desk to perch on the edge. "And, now that you're both here; I'll let you all know what's going on."  
  
"Last month, we had a rather successful interpromotional autograph session. And, after a few phone calls with Mr. Long, we feel that this would be a wonderful way to bring more viewing audience to our up coming joint pay-per-view." Eric paused, looking between his chosen candidates. "So, on Wednesday; the two of you will be meeting up with two of your counterparts from SmackDown."  
  
The diva blinked in dis-belief. "Excuse me?" She squeaked out, sending an incredulous look to the boss. "You want me to travel with **that**?  
  
"Well, it won't just be traveling." The boss held up the envelope. "Here's your detailed schedule. Also enclosed are your vouchers for the rental car, a list of WWE approved hotels, all pertinent tickets for scheduled appearances and last but not least-- a corporate credit card."  
  
Lita groaned, rubbing her temples. "Do we at least get to go home tomorrow?"  
  
"Whoa, hold on there a minute" Orton raised a hand before Bischoff could respond. "So you're telling me, I have to sacrifice a whole four days that I _could_ be putting to better use. To do what? Promote this pay-per-view?"  
  
"A pay per view that you are headlining" Eric reminded the young man rather crisply. "Besides which, on Saturday, you and Lita need to be in Toronto. SummersSlam's pre-event for the fans. Just think of the previous three days as a warm-up."  
  
Orton sent a challenging look in the boss' direction. "Do we have a choice?"  
  
"Let me think about that" Eric removed his reading glasses, a dramatic pause for effect before he responded firmly. "No. Either you do this, or I can suspend you from SummerSlam"  
  
"I'm not even--"  
  
"And RAW for a week" Bischoff added as an afterthought; a triumphant glare sent to the two. "Now, to answer your previous question, Lita"  
  
"While you won't meet up with your SmackDown counterparts until Wednesday; this promotional tour officially begins for the two of you as soon as the sun-rises tomorrow. There are two tickets in here for the two of you. You'll need to arrive in Detroit no later than 2:00 p.m. The details are on your schedule."  
  
Lita let out a controlled breath, clenching and unclenching her hands before she shot a withering glare to her new travel partner. "I'll see you in the morning then." She smiled crisply the boss, extending a slim hand.  
  
"If you expect me to do this? You'll give me that envelope. Now"  
  
Bischoff gulped un-easily; hesitantly handing the envelope over. "Have fun"  
  
"Oh so much I'm sure" She spat back causticly, rolling her eyes as she made her way to the door. 

---- 

Just as the redhead was making her way back to her locker room, a hand clamped firmly on her shoulder.  
  
"Look, I have a feeling I'm looking forward to this just as much as you are." Randy Orton stated rather dryly, waiting until the redhead turned before he continued.  
  
"But, whether we want to do this or not. We really have no choice, do we?"  
  
"Thank you Captain Obvious" The diva rolled her eyes, a hand coming to rest on her hip. "You can get your hand off of me anytime now."  
  
Randy rolled his eyes right back but complied with her request. "All I'm saying is, I want that title belt. In fact? I know that title belt **belongs** around my waist. I am not about to let anyone, especially not you, get in my way. We may not like each other but we might as well make the most of it."  
  
Blue eyes glinted mischievously, darting to the envelope in the red heads hand. "We have a corporate credit card and no boss breathing down our neck. I say, we take advantage of it."  
  
The redhead lifted a brow, hazel eyes masking some of the surprise at that statement. "I never would've thought you had it in you Orton." She smirked, shaking her head in spite of it all.  
  
"But I agree. We may not want to do this, but with my job on the line? I really don't care. Let's just keep the spending reasonable. I'll meet you in the lobby tomorrow morning at check out time." Hazel eyes twinkled briefly in mirth as the redhead quirked a polite smile, briskly walking away. 

----- 

The diva could feel eyes on her back as she made her way to the locker room, but she would not turn around. Instead, she concentrated more on the fact at hand. For the next four days, the redhead would be at the mercy of twisted management and a young man whom she knew nothing about. As the diva left the locker room, one thought crossed her mind.  
  
'Who are the other victims for this forsaken promotional tour?' 

Lita raked a hand through her hair, shouldering her gym bag as she finally exited the arena; her eyes scanning over the near empty parking lot. Stacy had left a note, proclaiming she'd meet her in the parking lot. Hopefully that was the case, and Edge or Chris hadn't tired to drag the blonde out of there. Otherwise? Lita was stuck relying on the oh so un-reliable taxi service. The diva bit her lip, a frown marring her features as she began to walk through the lot, mindful of the arena crew that was leaving. The sound of a door opening caught her attention and as Lita turned her gaze back, her jaw dropped just slighty. There, standing in the double doors leading to the arena -- Randy Orton. 


	2. Chapter 1

**It Could Be Worse**

****

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing but the story itself!

**Notes: **Not much to say. Again, this is a joint story between justagirl8225 and littleknux2008. Hope you enjoy the chapter, and please review!

**Thanks to: **aussiewrestlingfan and nascar girl for the reviews!

* * *

"It really is a small world," Lita commented dryly as Randy walked into the vacant parking lot. His eyes snapped to her, and visibly relaxed when he saw who was there.

"Go figure," was all he said in response, walking toward the edge of the walkway. Lita looked sideways at him, measuring the several feet between them. The redhead frowned, turning her eyes back to the entrance to the lot.

"So, your Evolution buddies ditch you?" she questioned, knowing full well it wasn't any of her business, but it was something she just couldn't resist saying.

"I don't see your friends around anywhere," Randy retorted.

Lita scowled, wishing that Stacy would show up soon. It would be great to throw that in Randy's face, but at that point, she was really close to not caring. It was freezing outside, and she had forgotten to bring her jacket to the arena. She knew Cleveland wasn't exactly Miami, but for cripes sake, it was the middle of August! Lita rubbed her hands up and down her bare arms, debating whether or not to call a taxi company. _'Nah, I'm sure Stacy will be back soon... She probably just stopped at a grocery store to get some milk or something...' _she reasoned to herself, but even to her own ears it sounded lame. Shrugging all the same, Lita plopped down on the walkway, setting her chin on her hands.

Randy sighed, turning around and heading to the pay phone a few feet away. As he flipped through the phone book, looking for a taxi service, he wondered how the upcoming week was going to turn out. It was obvious that Lita wasn't exactly thrilled about the prospect, and truth be told, neither was Randy. He'd rather be traveling with Evolution-or better yet, by himself-preparing for the upcoming match. Lita was a distraction that he couldn't afford. Randy sighed, inserting some change into the pay phone and dialing the taxi company.

It took nearly twenty minutes for the taxi to arrive: twenty minutes of awkward silence between the two wrestlers. By that time, Lita was completely positive that Stacy wasn't going to come. Oh, man, was Stacy going to hear it from her. The redhead wrapped her arms around her legs as Randy's taxi rolled to a stop in front of him. Randy walked forward, eager to get in the warm car. The tank top and sweatpants he was did nothing to combat the cold. He quickly opened the door, tossing his duffel bag into the backseat. Randy paused and looked back at Lita just before he got into the taxi. She stared straight back at him, her eyes unwavering.

Randy sighed heavily, eyed the taxi, and then looked back at her. "You coming?" he asked.

Lita shrugged, stretching her feet out in front of her. "Stacy will be here soon."

Orton rolled his eyes in reply. "Lita, you and I both know that Stacy took off without you."

The redhead shifted uncomfortably. "I'll call a taxi."

"Okay, fine. You've got two choices. You can get up and come to the hotel in this taxi with me, or you can sit out here on the cement and freeze for a half an hour before another one comes—and that's assuming they don't close the parking lot to the arena, which would mean—"

"Okay, Randy, I get it!" Lita said, her voice grudging but not angry at him. Silence settled over them.

"Pneumonia or me?" Randy questioned, "Me or pneumonia?"

Lita was quiet. "Well?" Randy demanded.

Lita's eyes locked with his. "I'm thinking."

"Hey, I can't sit around here forever. I've got a life too," the cab driver snapped from his seat. "So hurry up."

Randy gritted his teeth to stop from snapping at the man, and slid in. He peeked his head out of the car, staring at the redhead sitting on the pavement. "You coming or not?" he asked.

Lita thought for a moment longer, and then stood, hefting her bag onto her shoulder. "Yeah, I'm coming."

The ride to the hotel had been quiet, each of them looking out the window and saying nothing in the uncomfortable silence. At the same time Lita had been grateful—she had only reluctantly admitted that to herself—she wasn't sure what to think of it. Randy was a part of Evolution, the group that everybody hated, including Lita. She'd never suspected that any member of the godforsaken group would have an ounce of niceness or generosity in them. Though, she had her doubts. Randy was probably just being nice because they were stuck traveling with each other until Summerslam, after all.

* * *

When the taxi stopped, Randy took both of their bags and paid the driver, who took off nearly immediately. Lita murmured an uncomfortable 'thanks' as she took her bag from him. The two walked in silence to the elevator after getting their keys from the front desk.

The redhead sighed as the elevator doors shut, and Randy punched in the 7 button. "You didn't have to do that, you know," she said aloud, "letting me in the cab and paying for it and all."

Randy nodded. "I know."

"Thanks," Lita said.

He looked over at her, and shook his head. "Don't say it unless you mean it," he told her, harshness hidden well in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Lita asked, confused, and a little insulted.

Randy turned to her, looking down at the redhead. "Look, I know what you're thinking. Can't you just get past the fact that I'm with Evolution? Not everything that I do revolves around some great plan or conspiracy. Don't mistake me for Triple H. He may be my teammate and the leader of Evolution, but that doesn't mean we're all images of him." Randy turned back around, his eyes focusing on the doors as the elevator stopped.

The silence that settled over them after Randy spoke was broken. "Why aren't the doors opening?" Lita asked. The red digit above the panel of buttons red '7'. Randy pushed away from the wall and pressed the door open button.

They remained shut.

"We're stuck," Lita said aloud, her voice shocked as she stared at the gold doors. Randy cursed beneath his breath.

Could this day get any worse?


	3. Chapter 2

**

It Could Be Worse

**

**Disclaimer**: We own nothing but the story itself!  
  
**Notes**: Not much to say. Again, this is a joint story between justagirl8225 and littleknux2008. Hope you enjoy the chapter, and please review!  
  
**Thanks to**: aussiewrestlingfan, Latisha C and RKO-luver for the reviews! 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Lita stared numbly at the golden doors that would not budge.  
  
'_Of all people to get stuck on an elevator with. Why **him**? Why couldn't it have been someone I can actually stand?_'  
  
She scowled, slumping down against the wall; her legs stretching fully outward.  
  
"I'm not happy about this either you know," her companion reminded her rather dryly, as he too slumped down against the wall. "I **should** be--"  
  
"At a party?" She offered rather crisply as she brought her legs inward; resting her chin on her knees when his longer legs extended outwards. "I'm so sorry."  
  
She rolled her eyes, turning her face sideways.  
  
"I was going to say preparing for my match," Randy let out an annoyed huff, rolling his own eyes. "There ya go, judging me...again."  
  
"Whatever," she muttered under her breath, hazel orbs focusing intently on the tacky carpet patterned wall.  
  
Blue eyes roamed over the form adjacent to him, trying to figure out the mystery to this woman. Sure he had worked with her for awhile, Triple H wanted her. But what was it about her? The slightest of frowns marred his chisled features before he spoke.  
  
"Would it really kill you to be nice to me? Or am I just that sickening that you can't even acknowledge I'm here?"  
  
Lita blinked at the audacity of his question, opening her mouth to retort before she bit it back. In all fairness, she hadn't really given him a chance. She sighed softly to herself before she turned her gaze in his direction. "Is that better?"  
  
He snorted in spite of himself. "That's a start..."  
  
"Look, I'm sor--"  
  
"Like I said before? Don't say if you don't mean it," he reminded rather tartly; folding his arms across his chest.  
  
"And you thought I had nerve? I'm trying to apologize, trying to play nice here. And what do you do? You go and cut me off." The Diva shook her head, raking a hand through her red locks.  
  
"I'm sorry for judging you, but it's just given the company you keep? I can't help it."  
  
Randy's head tilted in curious inclination. "Do you know anything about me? I mean aside from the fact that I run with the big dogs. Do you really know me?"  
  
"Do you know anything about me?" She retorted quickly, her legs relaxing slightly. "Or do you just know what your almighty leader has told you?"  
  
"I know that you have a tounge and wit to match that fiery red hair," he replied almost smugly, his eyes glinting at the angered look on the woman's face. "And I know that you don't take crap from anyone...superstar or diva."  
  
She frowned, "I don't know if I should be insulted by that or not," she shook her head ruefully. "I really don't know anything about you, and I'll tell you why. I don't get along with your friends and I don't want to associate with your friends."  
  
At his slightly puzzled look, she continued. "Getting to know you would eventually mean associating with your friends. And that is a road I really don't want to take."  
  
"Makes sense," he conceded easily. "I can't say I'd want to run in your circle either. Your friends aren't exactly fond of me."  
  
"It's all about the company we keep Randy," Lita reminded rather tactfully. "That's what it all boils down to."  
  
"So if say, I wasn't in Evolution," Randy began, making an open gesture with his hand. "Would you want to get to know me?"  
  
The Diva's shoulders shrugged just slightly. "I suppose..I mean, to your credit. You are pretty talented and obviously you have a lot of potential.." She trailed off as she chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip.  
  
"Start over?"  
  
When the young man raised a brow in question, the redhead almost gave up. "I mean, ..we started on the wrong foot. Let's put that behind us for now..and start over," hesitantly she extended a slim hand towards him.  
  
"Randy Orton," he extended his own, grasping her smaller hand in his for a brisk shake.  
  
"Lita," she responded evenly, offering a tiny smile before her hand retracted.  
  
----  
  
Despite the fact that they were still stuck in the elevator; the silence that followed was at least comfortable. For his part, Randy had moved his legs so they could both stretch fully and for hers; Lita wasn't completely ignoring him.

"So," Randy cleared his throat, preparing to break the silence. "Uh, have you been to Toronto before? I mean..aside from with the WWE?"  
  
Lita blinked slightly in surprise. "Yeah...to visit friends. Well friend really. Adam used to live around there. You?"  
  
"Can't say that I have..I mean, aside from with the company." He shrugged slightly, rubbing the back of his neck. "That's probably been one of the nicest things about the business."  
  
A smile lit up the diva's face, but didn't quite reach her eyes. "I agree with ya on that. I hope we go back to Japan or Mexico soon."  
  
"Mmm," Randy agreed easily. "Those were definately fun trips."  
  
Lita absently nodded, searching her mind for another safe conversation topic and hoping at the same time that the elevator would come back to life.  
  
"I wonder who we're traveling with Wednesday."  
  
Randy's shoulders shrugged as he rested his hands in his lap. "Your guess is as good as mine. But I'd think if they're sending us, they'd send a superstar and diva from SmackDown as well."  
  
"That'd make the most sense" She reasoned, before sardonically adding as an afterthought: "If management **ever** makes sense."  
  
Orton chuckled slightly at that. "I wonder about that myself sometimes."  
  
Hazel eyes twinkled with mirth. "I've wondered about that since I started in this company. I mean, don't get me wrong; Vince is great, all of them are. It's the others I question."  
  
"Like our dear old boss?" Randy queried, a hint of amusement in his voice. "I'd have to say one of the better days was when Eugene was running the show."  
  
Lita raised a brow in surprise, "I thought you didn't like Eugene."  
  
"Ah, there you go again; thinking I'm just like Triple H," He shook his head, raking a hand through his short brown hair. "I never had a problem with Eugene. He kept things interesting with us...and I really am sorry about what happened"  
  
"Well I suppose it was either kill or be killed," The diva offered, somewhat sympathetically, her eyes first darting to the door then back to the young man. "Why are you still with Evolution?"  
  
Just as Randy was opening his mouth to respond; the floor beneath them jolted. "Looks like we're getting out of here" He let out a relieved sigh, offering a hand to the Diva as he pushed up from the floor.  
  
"Finally," Lita let out her own sigh of relief as she accepted his hand, shouldering her gym bag. The redhead winced slightly, as her right foot had fallen asleep and since the elevator was still slightly shaky; she lost her balance. Just as she was sure she would hit the carpeting, an arm darted around her waist to steady her. Lita then found herself staring up, her face flushing, into the eyes of her rescuer.  
  
"Thanks," she mumbled in response, jerking away quickly to relieve the awkward situation.  
  
Fortunately for them both, the doors soon opened allowing the two their sought after escape routes. However, as Lita was preparing to turn down the opposite direction from the elevator; a gentle touch on her forearm stopped her. "Look, for sake of starting off on the right foot," he started uncomfortably. "Maybe we could get together for breakfast? Talk about this little company sponsored trip and whatever?"  
  
Lita's brows shot up in disbelief but she quickly shook it off; instead offering a tentative smile. "That'd be nice..I'll meet you downstairs at say.."  
  
"8:30?" He offered. "I'm not really a morning person, otherwise I'd say earlier."  
  
"That works out just fine for me," She smiled re-assuringly this time. "I don't like mornings much myself."  
  
He smiled easily, his dimples just grazing his cheeks. "Good. I'll see you in the lobby at 8:30."  
  
She smiled in turn, nodding her head in farewell. "Good night then."  
  
"Night." He waved shortly before turning on his heel to head down the hall.  
  
---  
  
As the redhead made her way down the opposite side of the hall, she shook her head once more. Despite the fact that she had just gotten stuck in an elevator; Randy Orton really wasn't half that bad. Of course, she was quick to remind herself that it was only a brief amount of time and anything could change before then. But then again, he had also paid for the taxi. And speaking of taxis, just as the diva reached her hotel room door; she was reminded of why she had to take the taxi back in the first place. "Stacy," Lita began as soon as the door to their shared hotel room swung open. "You really owe me."  
  
"I'm sorry" The blonde diva squeaked out from her spot on the bed, turning the t.v. off when her roomie entered. "Chris and Adam wanted to go out for pizza and--"  
  
Lita raised a brow, scanning the room for evidence. "Did you at least bring me back some?"  
  
"Yup!" Stacy beamed, "We just have to head down to Chris' room. He and Adam wanted us to stop by after you got here..which, why did it take you so long?"  
  
"Elevator got stuck," Lita replied absently, setting her gym bag down on the floor. "And before that, had to wait for the taxi."  
  
"Ahh," Stacy nodded, raking a hand through her blonde locks. "So, what did Bischoff want?"  
  
"Pre-SummerSlam promotional thing," Lita mentioned as she removed a warmer top. "I leave tomorrow, head to Detroit to meet with two people from SmackDown..then the four of us are off to Toronto starting Wednesday."  
  
"Wait" Stacy inclinced her head quizically. "If you're meeting two from SmackDown.."  
  
"Traveling with Randy Orton," Lita mentioned blandly. "And don't even start with me Stace."  
  
The long legged diva held up her hands in defeat. "I wasn't going to say anything..I'm not like Dawn."  
  
"Most of the time," Lita muttered freely, yanking the shirt over her head. "I don't need you, Matt, Dawn or your boyfriend meddling in my non exsistent love life. Maybe I like it that way."  
  
"I'm not going to do anything" Stacy protested innocently. "I can't speak for Dawn or Adam but--"  
  
Lita rolled her eyes, a withering glare tossed in her friends direction. "Then do me a favor and don't say anything about this stupid promotional tour to Adam, okay?"  
  
"Alright," Stacy agreed easily, flopping back down on the bed as Lita swept her locks upwards. "Do you know who else is going?"  
  
"Nope," the redhead shrugged, tossing her hairbrush back in her bag. "We find out tomorrow. Oh, and before I forget," Lita sent a firm look to her friend preparing to move towards the door. "You can not, under any circumstances, be in the lobby at 8:30 tomorrow morning. That goes for you, Adam and Chris."  
  
The blonde Diva blinked, "But why?"  
  
"I'm leaving at that time and meeting Randy" Lita explained quickly. "I don't want to be seen because I don't want those two getting the wrong idea."  
  
Stacy shrugged, hopping up from the bed to cross the length of the room. "Fine by me. But I expect a detailed report of how this thing goes on Saturday in Toronto."  
  
Lita rolled her eyes good naturedly, her hand grasping the door knob. "Fine, fine. Can we go now? I'm starving."  
  
As the two walked down the hall, Lita raked a hand through her messy ponytail; idly questioning her reasoning. Was she ashamed of being seen with Randy? Or was it as simple as not wanting her well meaning friends to jump to conclusions? Slightly flustered, the redhead decided on the latter; plastering on her brightest smile as she and Stacy entered Chris' hotel room.


	4. Chapter 3

**It Could Be Worse**

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing but the story itself!

**Notes: **Hope you enjoy the chapter, and please review!

**Thanks to: **coors1977, Sassy, aussiewrestlingfan, Mrs. Orton 1048975, and Latisha C for the wonderful reviews!

* * *

Lita glanced at the digital clock sitting on the nightstand in the room, and turned back to the mirror in the bathroom, scrutinizing herself in the mirror. It was 8:25, and she had about five minutes before she had to meet Randy downstairs in the lobby. Throwing on some last-minute make-up, she eyed her outfit. A pair of low riding jeans and a tight lime green shirt...it wasn't exactly her forte, and especially in the mornings. At the reflexive thought that sounded through her mind, her hand froze, her grip on the eyeliner intensifying. _'I am **not **dressing up for Randy Orton!' _she thought furiously. The redhead finished with the eyeliner, and unceremoniously dropped it on the bathroom counter. _'So why did I dress like this? If it was just another breakfast with one of the guys, or heck, a breakfast with **anyone**, I wouldn't spend more than ten minutes on clothes or make-up. What's the deal?'_

"Ugh!" Lita groaned aloud, releasing that she was arguing with herself. She turned on her heel and walked out of the bathroom, tossing her duffel bag onto the bed. Her fingers curled around a baggy black sweatshirt, and she pulled it over her head. A quick glance toward the mirror through the doorway showed her that the ponytail she'd strived on had turned kaput. With an almighty tug, she took the elastic band from her hair, letting it fall. After running her hands through it a couple of times, she looked at the clock again, realizing that it was just past 8:30.

Moments later, Lita was in the elevator, pondering on how much slower things seemed when you were in a hurry. _'He can wait,' _she told herself, but shrugged it off. She did like to be punctual... _'Yeah, right,' _she thought, and sighed. It was true; Lita was punctual about getting on time about anything pertaining to her job, but besides that, she knew she was horrible. Again, the thought that it was more than breakfast with a friend tickled her mind. She made a face and squelched the notion.

She did _not _like Randy Orton; maybe as a potential friend, but there was nothing; **nothing** beyond that.

* * *

Randy Orton smiled when he saw Lita stepping into his view. She gave him a small little smile, and bowed her head a little as she weaved through the passing customers to him. "You look great," he wasn't sure what link in his brain had snapped and caused the words to leave his mouth without thinking about them first. He mentally smacked himself for the comment, but Lita took it in stride.

She laughed, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. "Yeah, thanks, but I doubt it," she smiled, "Like I said, I'm not much of a morning person."

"Neither am I," he said with a smile, and they both hesitated for a moment.

"So..." Lita drew the word out. "You want to go grab a seat at the...thing?" she asked, motioning vaguely with her hand to the hotel dining area.

A lilt of a smile touched Randy's lips. "Well...the way I see it, we can eat at the boring hotel diner..._or _we can go to a local place and enjoy our time here."

Lita needed only to consider it for a second. "Let's go!" she announced a moment later, smiling brightly.

Randy smiled as well, and they both headed toward the door. "So how's life been with you?" he asked, not wanting their conversation to lapse into uncomfortable silence.

"It's pretty good," Lita answered smoothly, "You?"

"The same..." he trailed off as they pushed past the gold-painted doors to the hotel, and onto the street, a warm breeze curling around them before blowing onward. Randy glanced over at Lita as he tried to avoid getting bumped in the crowded streets. Cars flew by them, the noise constant in their ears. Lita stepped a little closer to him before speaking.

"Where do you want to go?" she yelled over the noise.

"The hotel manager said that there was a good breakfast place on the end of this street," Randy said back loudly. "How 'bout there?"

"Works for me!" she responded, and faced the six-lane street, knowing it would be a pain to cross. The two waited for two minutes, Lita going more and more impatient by the second.

"We should probably walk down to an intersection," Randy stated the obvious.

Lita sighed, and turned to him, a sudden light flashing in her eyes. "C'mon!" she shouted, grabbing his hand.

"W-What the—" he was jerked forward as Lita ran onto the street in a brief moment where the cars weren't so bad. Randy heard the screech of brakes applied suddenly once or twice, and he immediately started running with Lita instead of letting her drag him. A few seconds later, Lita faced him on the other side of the street, breathless and her face flushed.

"Now was that so bad?" Lita asked as soon as they both regained their breath.

"Yes," Randy answered immediately. "I really don't want to die, Lita," he told her, and she rolled her eyes.

"Stop being such a crybaby."

"Caring, loving Diva...yeah, right," Randy muttered to himself. Lita just rolled her eyes in response. They turned and began to walk up the street, taking in the lines of shops on either side of them. The redhead was consumed in her thoughts when she glanced down, and with a start realized that she and Randy were still holding hands. She immediately moved her hand from his, itching her forearm as a cover-up. She swallowed tightly as they reached the restaurant. Randy opened the door for her, and she smiled at him as she passed.

'_Maybe he was right, after all... Maybe Randy Orton isn't just Evolution,' _she thought to herself as the door closed behind her. _'I promised to give him a chance...and I'm doing just that.'_

* * *

Randy and Lita looked around the place as soon as they sat down, taking in the diner. "Wow," Lita said aloud, her eyes trailing over the black and white pictures on the wall, "I haven't been to a 50's diner in forever." Randy nodded in agreement, and opened his menu after a minute, and Lita did the same. When they both decided on what they were ordering, they stacked the menus on the side of the table, waiting for the waiter to return.

"So..." Randy said, drawing the word out.

"So," Lita echoed. "What's the plan for today?"

"We've got a 12:30 flight to New York City, an autograph signing at 5:30 until 7, and a house show at 7:30 until 9."

"Fun..."

"Yeah... And we get a 5:45 flight out to San Francisco the next morning."

"More fun," Lita sighed. She loved traveling, but sometimes it took a toll on you. "Have you ever been to San Francisco?" Lita asked suddenly a moment later.

Randy blinked. "Yeah, we've stopped there hundreds of times."

"No I mean..." she sighed, and phrased the words, "Have you ever gone just to be there? Like, without the WWE en route behind you."

He shrugged. "I haven't really had time to do anything outside of the company," he replied.

Lita grinned. "Well, you're going to start now." Randy tilted his head, his brow furrowing.

"By that you mean...?"

"There are certain ways to squeeze things in between events," Lita said mysteriously.

"Yeah, but not when we have everything back to back..."

"Ah, and the rookie in you comes alive," Lita grinned. "Don't worry about it Randy. You'll see." Just as Randy was about to object, the waiter arrived to take their orders. Lita shot Randy a triumphant stare before ordering. He would just have to wait and see what was going to happen.

"I don't suppose arguing would do any good?" Randy asked as soon as the waiter left.

"Nope," Lita replied, grinning.

He laughed. "I didn't think so." Their conversation stemmed as they waited for their meals to arrive. Lita was finding that—miraculously—she was enjoying Randy's company. When she paused to consider the notion, the waiter was back again, waffles and pancakes in hand.

"Here is your food, ma'am, sir," he said, placing the plates in front of them. Lita smiled graciously, and he turned to leave. The waiter stopped halfway, and whirled to face the two. "Do I know you?" he asked suddenly.

Lita frowned, and then realized that he must've recognized them from T.V. "Are you a fan of wrestling?" she asked, a small smile on her face. A lot of wrestlers got tired of hearing things like this, but Lita never did. It felt like a personal victory every time someone saw her and recognized her—and liked her.

"Can't say that I am, but my son—_that's _where you're from!" he grinned, clapping his hands together.

Lita extended a hand toward him. "My name's Lita."

"Of course, of course... My son, he just loves you, says you're the best lady on the show, even if you're dating a mouse." Lita opened her mouth to question what he was talking about, and she realized the man's son meant Matt. She decided against clearing the air: that she was _not_, in fact, dating Matt, but decided not to. The waiter—Cliff, his name tag read—moved his eyes to Randy.

Randy smiled and extended his hand. "Randy Orton," he introduced.

Cliff's smile faded from his face. Randy's expression went slack, but he kept his hand out. Lita felt her back stiffen, but she didn't do anything. Tension sloshed through the air before Cliff spoke, his voice deep, "My son doesn't like you very much."

Lita bit her lip, suddenly realizing just how big of a man Cliff was now that the friendly smile was gone from his face. Randy slowly pulled his hand away. "I'm sorry to hear that," he said evenly, tentatively.

"In fact, my boy don't like you at all," Cliff growled, stepping closer to Randy. One of his legs pushed the spare chair next to Randy aside. "He says you're a jackass."

"Excuse me—" Lita began indignantly.

"Shut up, woman!" he shouted, and Lita jumped the slightest bit. "This ain't none of your business! This is between me and the boy!"

"We came here to eat, not to get harassed!" Lita shouted at him, snapping her arm in a gesture, but he ignored her.

"C'mon, boy, stand up," Cliff hissed. Randy was twirling his fork in his hand, staring at it. His eyes were focused so intently on it, never straying once to Cliff. He was restraining himself from leaping up. Suddenly Cliff reached forward, grabbing Randy's shirt and yanking him to his feet. Randy looked over Cliff's shoulder, angering Cliff further. He faked a few lunges toward the smaller, younger man, but Orton didn't flinch in the slightest way. "What's a matter?" Cliff asked, shoving Randy back with his meaty hands. Randy took a step back from the blow, but nothing else. Cliff shoved him again. "What are you gonna do? You're all tough and shit on T.V., but you're really a coward!"

Lita grabbed her wallet and flipped a twenty onto the table. By now they had attracted a crowd. She could see the manager trying to squeeze through. "We're not here to cause trouble," she told Cliff evenly.

Cliff whirled around, and Lita fixed him with a steady glare. "Randy has done nothing to you. Now, he and I are going to leave. Please move," Cliff laughed, shuffling back a little.

"So you're dating two guys at once?" he asked nastily. "No wonder. I always thought that all of the Divas were whores."

Lita just gritted her teeth, and grabbed Randy's hand, gently pulling him along with her. Cliff knocked his shoulder against Randy's. "You sorry piece of shit," Cliff hissed at him. "Don't ever come back here, ya hear?" he shouted. Lita steeled herself, pushing past the crowd. A few moments later, she and Randy were back on the sidewalk.

"You okay?" she asked immediately, squeezing his hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied distractedly. Lita resisted the urge to return to the diner a step away and kick Cliff's ass. God knew he deserved it! The redhead looked at Randy, and saw the pain written in his eyes. In that moment, she found the answer to the question she'd been asking herself about him since yesterday.

Randy Orton was truly an entity outside of Evolution.

* * *


	5. Chapter 4

**

It Could Be Worse

**

**Disclaimer**: We own nothing but the story itself!  
  
**Notes**: Not much to say. Again, this is a joint story between justagirl8225 and littleknux2008. Hope you enjoy the chapter, and please review!  
  
**Thanks to**: together, Latisha C and Terri16 for the reviews!  
  
My apologies for the delay in getting this chapter up..I serve a fickle muse! 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

With their first breakfast option null, and with two grumbling stomachs between them; Lita raked her mind for other options. Granted, she wasn't all that familiar with the area; but there had to be some place neutral enough for the both of them to go to. And that perhaps, disturbed the Diva..given that in her years with the WWE she had become accustomed to rude people; but that just took the cake. She glanced upwards at her still silent companion, only then realizing that her hand was still clutching his. '_Twice already, and it's not even noon_.' She shook it off, indescreetly easing her grip; starting when it was tightened. She blinked at the action, but shook it off.  
  
"Why don't we just head back to the hotel.." He offered finally, an apologetic glint in his blue eyes. "It's almost 9:00 anyway."  
  
She shrugged, tucking a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. "We passed by a coffee shop..they might not have all the standard breakfast items, but it's something."  
  
He merely nodded, seemingly in no mood to argue about anything and the redhead frowned slightly as they set off for the intended coffee shop. "So.." She started softly, hoping to break the silence. "We have a few hours free in New York City."  
  
"Yeah," He half shrugged, casting a sidelong glance down at her. "What of it?"  
  
"Umm, hello?" Lita rolled her eyes, "It's New York City..all we have to do is find out exactly where this autograph signing will be and go from there." She grinned up at him, a mischevious gleam in her eyes. "I figure it'll take us about an hour to get settled at the hotel, which then leaves us with.." She paused for effect, and since they had reached the coffee shop. "A little under four hours to do what we please."  
  
He raised a brow, not entirely trusting the glint in her eyes, but nodded none the less. "We can look over that stuff on the plane," He shrugged again, holding the door open for her. 

She frowned softly again, but somehow his mood made her happy. Had he been truly like Hunter; what happened back at the diner wouldn't be upsetting him **this** much. She also figured that now wasn't really the best time to bring all that up, so she gave into the comfortable silence. And when they went to collect their orders, the redhead was surprisingly upset by the fact. '_It's just pity..that's all. I am **not** upset by the fact that he's not holding my hand. I just feel bad for him._' She repeated the thought firmly in her mind, smiling absently when he picked up the tray carrying their order. The remainder of their time at the coffee shop passed easily as the two made small talk. By the time Lita had popped the last bit of her muffin in her mouth, she had learned that she and Randy had quite a bit in common. Not enough that it disturbed her, but enough that she could off when they were stuck for conversation topics.

* * *

Two hours later found the pair waiting in the terminal at the airport. Randy had played the part of perfect gentleman--or maybe it was his true colors showing--and had carried Lita's luggage; even at her frequent protests. He also carried her carry on bag along with his; politely telling her to just shut up and walk when she tried to grab it back from him. Ten minutes of waiting for the pre-boarding of first class and children lead to the two wrestlers engulfed in a comfortable silence. 

"I'm guessing, that since we're still with the rest of the roster." Lita began, making sure she had his undivided attention. "That we really have no choice of hotels and whatever for tonight..I see no point in renting a car in New York City, so.."  
  
"We'll split cab fares," He reasoned, hefting the strap of his carry on over his shoulder. "No biggie."  
  
She nodded, snatching her own carry on before he had the chance. "And..I guess we should also plan out a little; as far as hotels and stuff for the next few days."  
  
"Works for me," He shrugged slightly, allowing the diva to pass before him as they entered the short line of people. "I'd say since we're going to New York, make plans for after the house show..but not if we have a flight to San Fran. early the next morning."  
  
"Yeah, normally I like going out after the house shows..but," She shrugged it off as well, handing over the boarding pass to the clerk. "We're probably gonna have to be out of the hotel at a nice, un-godly hour."  
  
He nodded, following suit with his own boarding pass. "And we'll be in San Fran. at some un-godly hour."  
  
"Don't remind me," She muttered slightly under her breath as they walked down the jetway. "You want window or aisle?"  
  
"I'll take aisle, doesn't matter really." 

She nodded, and again the two fell into a comfortable silence. When they reached their seats, and thankfully found themselves right behind first class; Lita removed the manilla envelope and handed her bag back to Randy. He slipped into the seat beside her, stretching his long legs gratefully. The two settled in, Lita idly glancing out the window while Randy's blue eyes took in their fellow passengers. The minutes waned by until they found themselves subjected to the mandatory pre-flight preparations. Finally, when the plane was set for take off; the redhead removed their schedule and list of hotels. They decided on hotel room arrangements, figuring that with two hotel rooms to house all four they would be fine. For San Fran. it was just a matter of calling the hotel when they were settled in New York City. They also planned on taking advantage of the corporate credit card, and picked out a few resturants. All in all, neither one could complain; given while this week wasn't exactly what either of them had in mind..at least they were making the most of it now. Lita had talked Randy into doing some sight seeing in the City, but when he tried to garner further information; she remained silent. He took it in stride, wairly trusting the high flying, extreme Diva.

* * *

By the time the plane was landing at JFK, Randy had dozed off and Lita woke up with a start; as her pillow was moving. '_This is not happening.'_ The redhead blinked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she warily sent a sideways glance to her pillow. '_This **is** happening. I knew I shouldn't have dozed off.'_ She frowned, upset at herself for letting down her guard and upset at herself for being so upset at the situation. It wasn't like she didn't fall asleep against male friends, but Randy Orton? Well, Lita had to admit that Randy wasn't exactly high on her male friends list. Aquaintance was pushing it, friends they definately were not. As the plane began to touch down on the runway, and Randy still hadn't woken up; Lita absently poked the young man in the shoulder. Blue eyes opened with a start, as the plane jolted sending Lita sideways. She mumbled her apologies into his shirt and abruptle straightened herself. For his part, Randy raised a brow; inwardly questioning her distant nature. '_What do you really expect? For her to be all buddy buddy?_'. He shook it off, brushing it aside as still having to deal with a disruption in a 'normal' routine. However, he couldn't help but think that in the span of 24 hours; all he had ever known about Lita was thrown out the window. Then again, the viewpoint he had been force fed was more than a little jaded. And given, it was only the first 24 hours--albeit a very long and interesting 24 hours-- of a long, journey. One that he had been wary to take, even if it had been forced upon him. But so far, if anything, the redhead was proving to be one interesting travel partner. At least she was more interesting than Hunter, though he had to admit she was nowhere near as interesting as Flair. He snapped out of his thoughts, when Lita decided to wave a hand in front of his face, alerting him to the fact that people were starting to exit the airplane. He offered her a sheepish smile, grabbing both of their bags from the overhead compartment before he stood back; allowing her to exit first. The trip to baggage claim, and the subsequent trip to the hotel were silent. A bit on the uncomfortable side, but still silent. When they went to check in, Lita couldn't help but wonder at why her hotel room was right next door to Randy's. Inwardly, she wondered if Evolution was also going to be next to her, and shuddered at the thought. Fortunately for the Diva, Evolution was in another part of the hotel..or at least that's what Stacy, Adam and Chris told her. She narrowly avoided a conflict, practically pushing Randy into his hotel room as her friends approached. When she finally managed to subdue their curiosity, she knocked before letting herself into Randy's hotel room. 

"So.." Lita began, surveying the identical interior of Randy's hotel room. "Now that we know where our autograph session will be, where do you wanna go first?"  
  
Randy lifted a brow at the Diva, "Considering you never told me? I'd kinda like to find out my options."  
  
Lita nodded, sweeping her hair back from her face; a mischevious glint in her eyes. "Well..we're doing this session at Virgin Records, right? It's simple to get there from anywhere, as long as you plan out your time properly and I'd really like to go to St. Mark's place. If we spend..say an hour there? We'll have time to go to the other place. And if we time it right, we can get back here with time to change and then down to Virgin Records."  
  
"Riiight," Randy nodded hesitantly. Someone had shown him an old magazine..and in it, were pictures of a trip to St. Mark's. From what he could recall, it really didn't seem like his type of place. "And just what would we do there?"  
  
Lita rolled her eyes, "Duh..we can shop. Window shop, people watch." She smiled innocently, mentally adding. '_Get you in some not so snobby clothing.'_ "Plus, it'll be fun to just walk around..I like doing things without my friends sometimes and.."  
  
"The chances of us running into Evolution will be less?" He offered kindly, shaking his head a touch. "All right Lita..we'll go to St. Mark's and wherever else it is you want to go. But," He grinned charmingly, his own plan forming. "Only if I get to pick one place to stop before we hit Virgin Records."  
  
A brow raised in suspicion, wondering why he would agree so easily. "Done." The redhead smiled, stuffing her hands in her pockets as she nodded towards the door. "So, let's go! The sooner we leave, the sooner we can shop."  
  
He rolled his eyes, following the Diva out. "So..what was with that little act earlier? If I didn't know better; I'd say you were ashamed to be seen with me."  
  
Lita winced slightly, glancing sideways to gauge his facial expression. "It's just..I know how Stacy, Adam and Chris are. They don't trust you and even I had explained everything right then and there..it would've been an inquisition."  
  
"Funny, I've been under the impression that there wasn't really anything to explain.." An eyebrow rose as they waited for the elevator. "I mean, all this is," He made a motion with his hand. "Is a company sponsored trip."  
  
She hesitantly nodded, a wave of guilt flooding her. "You're right.." Her head ducked, the usually vibrant woman somewhat subdued..humbled perhaps. "..I'm sorry for acting like that."  
  
He shrugged it off as the elevator doors opened, waiting again for her to enter first before he leaned against the back rail. "Just remember, fresh start..okay?"  
  
She nodded, a tentative smile sent in his direction as she too leaned against the back rail. "Let's just hope that this elevator doesn't get stuck."  
  
He smirked, casually resting his arms along the rail. "Oh come on..it wasn't all that bad, was it? I mean, you could've gotten stuck with Hunter."  
  
Lita made a face at that, rolling her eyes as she playfully nudged him. "Are you trying to give me nightmares?"  
  
He grinned, before solemnly replying. "If I really wanted to do that..I'd drag Hunter with us to San Fran."  
  
The diva shuddered, leaning back again; her mid back cushioned by his arm. "Anyway..since we probably don't have much time after the house show, you up for charging room service to the corporate credit card?"  
  
The two fell into small talk, friendly banter of all things, and once again into their routine silence. After all, the day was only half way over and they still had an autograph session, plus the house show to get to. As they climbed into the taxi, Lita could only hope that there would be no repeats of the morning incident at the diner. She also hoped, that if there was anyone out there that loved her? They wouldn't run into Evolution until the house show. And so, with those thoughts in mind; Lita informed the taxi driver of their destination.


	6. Chapter 5

**

It Could Be Worse

**

**Disclaimer**: We own nothing but the story itself!

**Notes**: Not much to say. Again, this is a joint story between justagirl8225 and littleknux2008. Hope you enjoy the chapter, and please review!

**Thanks to**: randy-lover-4ever, Terri16, aussiewrestlingfan, J3r1ch0h0lic4eva, Ban, together and Latisha C. for the reviews!

* * *

It had taken some sweet talking on her part, but eventually Randy Orton found himself eyeing the racks of clothing lining the walls of Trash and Vaudeville. He trudged slowly after the energetic redhead, looking more like a pouting four year old than a superstar wrestler. He had stood by, waiting while Lita picked out a few things to try on; absently nodding his approval when she stepped out of the dressing room to show it off. He shook it off when she had stepped out in a rather revealing outfit, but said nothing when she questioned his lack of response. Fortunately, she had shrugged it off, writing it off to the shock of being there. However, when Lita was done and Randy was ready to take off, the look in her eyes caused him to take two steps further towards the door. And, while she at least was gracious enough to let him pick the colors, he was still wary when she desposited three shirts, two pairs of pants and combat boots in his arms. At his pouting look, the redhead merely pointed to the dressing room; indicating for him to follow suit. And that was where the redheaded Diva found herself now. Awaiting --still-- for Randy to emerge from behind the black curtains. Lita patiently sighed, waiting for Randy to emerge from the dressing room. Granted, she had taken her fair share of time, but did it really take thirty minutes to put on one shirt? Hazel orbs flicked to the expensive watch in her hand, the redhead letting out another sigh when there was still no sign of movement. 

"Um, is everything okay in there?" Lita absently called out to the black curtain, and she was met with silence. "Randy?"

"Yeah, sure fine." Came the response, albeit a minute later. "Uh..are you sure about this?"

Lita rolled her eyes at the curtain, wondering why he would question her. "Of course I am. Just step out, and let me see." When there was still no movement, she placed a hand on her hip. "If you don't move from there within the next ten seconds? I'm yanking this curtain off the rod."

Her arms crossed over her chest, the woman beginning her count aloud. She had just started on 9 when the curtain was yanked back. "Happy now?" Randy sent a wry look to the woman, tugging on the black mesh shirt. While it was certainly a far cry from his custom made suits, the redhead hadn't done half that bad.

For her part, Lita raised a brow; indicating for him to move forward. And, when he did..she smiled in approval. "Looks good." Came the smooth reply, the Diva masking the shock in her eyes. "Now, was it really that bad?"

He shrugged slightly, stepping back into the dressing room to check his reflection. "I guess not," He replied finally, raising a brow at the woman. "Just as long as you don't expect me to dye my hair green or something."

"Oh I wouldn't do that," Lita grinned charmingly, her hands coming behind her to hide the bottles of temporary hair dye. "So, are we ready?"

Randy nodded enthusiastically, "More than ready..I just need to change."

"Uh huh," Lita nodded in response, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "We're not leaving here though..until that's paid for."

He rolled his eyes, but said nothing as he closed the curtain. "Yeah, whatever." Came the response, Orton seemingly leaving the redhead to her own means.

For her part, Lita scrutinized the accessories; adding a few to the cache of hair dye in her arms. She winked mischievously to the cashier, quickly stuffing her newest purchases in with the rest. And, with innocence radiating; the Diva stood near the door waiting for Randy to change and re-emerge.

**x**

One hour later found the two in a reverse situation from earlier. Randy had dragged a reluctant Lita inside an upscale and trendy boutique; patiently arguing his case. After all, he reminded her, she had agreed to go one store of his choice if he had done the same. And, much as she had done prior; he had let her at least pick out the colors. Finally, when she was done picking out two more things to try; he gestured to the honey colored door leading to the dressing room. For his part, he flopped down into a nearby chair, his own purchases already taken care of; and although a screaming opposite from the Trash and Vaudeville bag, he had to admit..this day had been fun. Interesting to say the least, but it was fun. He was just rising to inquire if Lita would be emerging any time soon when her cellphone rang. Now, he knew that he really shouldn't be answering her cellphone, especially when the caller id proclaimed it was Chris Jericho. But at the same time, it could be very important. Truth be told, he would've been content to just let it keep ringing; however when Lita's voice rang out crisp and cool he thought otherwise.

"Hello?" He said, tucking the phone between his ear and shoulder. And when he was met with silence, he tried again. "Hello?"

On the other end of the phone, Chris Jericho blinked. He moved the cellphone from his ear, staring at in disbelief before he began. "Um, I'm trying to reach Lita."

Orton rolled his eyes, settling in the chair again. "Well, she's busy. Can I help you?"

Jericho raised a brow at that, but shook it off soon enough. "Bischoff wanted to me to tell her, that she's not needed tonight. He said that, instead of the house show? She needs to meet with the people from SmackDown."

It was Randy's turn to raise a brow then. "Okay..what about--"

"I'm not sure Orton," Jericho replied before Randy could finish. "You want your messages? Call Bischoff and ask."

Randy gritted his teeth, reminding himself that Jericho was Lita's friend. "Yeah whatever. I'll let Lita know about the changes. Thanks." The cellphone was shut then, Orton rolling his eyes before he sent a look to the still closed door. And figuring that Lita was still against the dress, he stood..his back to the dressing room door while he stared out over the store.

"Who was that?" The redhead queried, raising a brow at Orton's back. "Earth to Randy Orton. Helllooo. Who called?"

His shoulders shrugged, Randy finding himself speechless when he turned. He couldn't mask the approval in his eyes, nor could he stop the smile from forming at the sight before him. And, when Lita took a step closer, he finally responded. "That was Jericho. Bischoff wanted you to know that, you aren't needed for the house show tonight."

"I see," She nodded a touch, her head ducking to glance over the form fitting dress. "What am I supposed to do instead?"

"Uh," He tore his gaze away, both to avoid staring openly and to gather his thoughts. "You're supposed to meet with our SmackDown counterparts."

"Okay, then what about--"

"I'll call Bischoff in a minute." He said evenly, turning to face her again. "You look good."

Her head ducked again, and Randy swore she was blushing. Of course, he was pretty sure that when she stepped out; his own face was red. "Thanks," She smiled a touch, meeting his gaze. "If you don't mind though--"

He nodded towards the door, "I'll make that call to Bischoff while you change. And, same goes for you..we aren't leaving this store until you buy that."

She blinked, eyeing the price tag. "I really don't have the money." The Diva shifted from foot to foot, looking away then.

"Then that's what the corporate credit card is for. Besides, you never know if you might need it." Randy winked to the redhead before he brought out his cellphone, leaving no room for argument.

* * *

One and half hours later found the two stuck in traffic. Given, they still had a fifteen minute window before they needed to be there, and the agent had been more than understanding. But that didn't erase the fact that they were stuck, the sun was streaming down through the windows..and the car was starting to heat up. As it were, Randy also had the night off from the house show; Bischoff informing him that he and Lita needed to meet with their travel partners. He also let Orton know that since they would be leaving early for San Fran., the hotel room arrangements had already been taken care of. Both had been equally skeptical at that bit of information, the two hoping that Bischoff didn't screw things up. At any rate, they had now moved half a block in five minutes. The cab driver refused to turn on the air conditioning, and even with the windows rolled all the way down; Lita sat back grasping her hair above her head. In vain, she fanned herself with her hands, quite curling up on the bench seat. 

"Is it just me?" Randy began, sending a look to his side. "Or do we just have a knack for getting stuck."

Lita snorted, hazel eyes focusing on a distant building. "I can't really say actually. I mean, anyone could get stuck in traffic..or in an elevator. It's just a matter of it happening twice. Then I'll start believing otherwise."

"I guess," He conceded at that, turning his face to the side. "At least we--"

"Don't say it, cuz then it might happen." Lita cut him off mid-sentence, a brow raising as her face moved to look at him. "What time is it?"

His eyes flicked down to his wrist, the wrestler shrugging his shoulders. "We have five minutes before we need to be there."

The redhead groaned, sweeping her now damp locks from her forehead. "This is just perfect. Not only are we going to be late, but I look like crap."

"Well, no not entirely." Randy admitted hestitantly, his head ducking to assess his own state of crappiness. "We couldn't help the fact that we would get stuck in traffic."

"That makes me feel so much better," Came the sarcastic reply, Lita rolling her eyes. "Maybe we should've just walked."

At that, Randy raised a brow. "And go through another one of your traffic dodging, death runs? I don't think so."

Lita stuck out her tounge playfully, hazel eyes glinting at the man. "Oh come on..where's your sense of adventure? Besides you big baby, traffics bumper to bumper..the Virgin Superstore is a few blocks up."

Randy shook his head, opening his mouth to respond when she decided to play her trump card as a woman. He made a face when she pouted, admitting inwardly that it looked cute before he shook it off. "Fine, have it your way."

Lita grinned triumphantly then, the necessary cab fare already in hand. Her hand moved forward to pay the cab driver, while she grasped the handle on the door. For his part, Randy mumbled his apologies to the cab driver before a hand quite yanked him out. He was thankful then that traffic was bumper to bumper; otherwise he would've ended up as a hood ornament. The now rejuvenated redhead guided them out of the street, and into the pedestrian traffic a few feet away. His hand unconcsiouly gripped hers tighter as the smaller of the two wove them between the tourists and Manhattan natives. As it were, the two arrived to their destination, five minutes late but still had some time to refresh before they were ushered to a table. Once they had regrouped, Randy pushed out the chair for the redhead waiting until she was seated before he took the seat next to her.

**x**

Randy and Lita had stayed half an hour beyond their scheduled time slot, informing the booking agent that since they had nowhere else to go? It was the least they could do for being late. At any rate, once the final autograph had been signed and the last fan had requested a picture with the two; they were more than ready to head back to the hotel. Once the taxi had pulled away from the hotel's curb, Randy had gathered all of their belongings while Lita lead the way inside. The two eyed each other as they entered the lobby, the redhead wondering then; when were they supposed to meet their new travel partners..and equally important was where. Randy shrugged in response, figuring that Lita had known that information. She pointed out that Bischoff had given him more information than she, and with a slight shake of her head; the two stepped on to the elevator. However, clueless as they were as to who they would be meeting; they would find out soon enough. For no sooner had the redhead emerged, did a voice beckon her name from down the hall.

"It's about time!" Dawn Marie huffed, blowing her bangs out of her face as she rose from the floor. "What took you two so long?"

Lita rolled her eyes at her long time friend. "We got held up."

Dawn nodded then, moving forward to wrap the redhead into a hug. "How've you been girl?"

Lita shrugged, her hands jamming into her pockets to fish for her keycard. "Not bad, not worse. You?"

"Nothing's changed for me." The brunette Diva evenly replied, a brow raising when Randy appeared behind Lita. "And you are?"

Lita rolled her eyes, glancing between the two. "Randy, this is Dawn Marie. Dawn this is Randy Orton. Now, could one of you please back off so I can breathe?"

Dawn smiled politely, reaching over the redhead's shoulder to shake Randy's offered hand. "John's down the hall looking for a soda machine."

Lita sent a look over Dawn's shoulder, "There's one in that direction..to the left of the elevators. But we were just gonna order room service anyway."

"So it's you and Cena then?" Randy grinned slightly, stepping back from the redhead so he could set their bags on the floor. "This should be fun."

Dawn winked at that, "It's always fun when I'm involved."

"Anyway," Lita huffed, her keycard now in hand. "I take you need a place to crash or would Dawn like to sleep in the hallway."

The brunette Diva rolled her eyes, "No she wouldn't." She stuck out her tounge before she playfully nudged the redhead. "Well? Get a move on, we had a harrowing flight and I'm famished."

"Pushy," Lita mumbled as she slid the keycard into the slot. "Um, Randy? Would you mind--"

"No biggie," He glanced down the hall before looking back to the two Diva's. "Don't forget this.." He reminded the redhead, as he held out two bags.

Lita nodded, mumbling her thanks before she quite pushed Dawn into the hotel room. For his part, Randy leaned back against the wall, waiting for John Cena to return from his search. As it were, he wouldn't have long to wait as a soda-less Cena appeared in his line of sight. Orton took it upon himself to inform Cena that Lita was the fourth travel partner, and on that note; the two entered Randy's hotel room.


	7. Chapter 6

**It Could Be Worse**

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing but the story itself!

**Notes: **Sorry for the long time between updating!

**Thanks to: **iaera, Latisha C, aussiewrestlingfan, and randy-lover-4ever for the reviews!

Randy Orton glared downwards at the redheaded Diva before him. "No. Absolutely not," he said firmly. "Nada, nothing, zilch, zero…" he trailed off.

"Oh, come on, Randy," Lita pleaded, shaking the bottle of green hair dye in her hand tantalizingly. He raised his eyebrow, and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Very mature," Randy observed. His eyes fell past Lita's shoulder, settling on John Cena, who was sitting on one of the queen beds, happily mimicking the conversation. Dawn Marie was in the shower, the last of the four to get in—and grumpy as hell about it.

"Randy, please?" she stuck her lower lip out, and Randy could swear her eyes melted and softened instantly. Behind him, he heard John's chuckle.

"Lita…" he threw his arms up in the air, and gestured down to his outfit; the mesh shirt and faded jeans she'd persuaded him to buy the other day. "I'm wearing the outfit, okay? Isn't that enough? I'm drawing the line at hair dye." As he looked down at her sternly, she stuck her lower lip out a little further. "The puppy eyes aren't going to work on me, Lita," Randy told her firmly. Lita stepped forward, hooking her fingers in the mesh shirt and looking up at him with the same pleading stare. Randy found himself intoxicated by the smell of her perfume surrounding him, her fingers seeming set his chest on fire. He struggled for words for a moment. "No," he said, but his voice was a little hesitant. She blinked again, her hazel eyes wide. Finally, he sighed. "Fine," she let out a squeal of joy, "But—tomorrow night **I **get to dress **you** up."

Lita responded to this by rolling her eyes and stepping away from him. She'd just use the puppy eyes again, and he'd be convinced otherwise. Men…so predictable. Of course, it would be a waste not to use that clingy red dress currently folded in her suitcase… The sound of the door to the bathroom opening broke her train of thought. Lita grabbed Randy's wrist with her free hand and half-dragged him into the bathroom, smiling wickedly. Dawn stepped out of her path quickly, her eyes snapping to John, who grinned, standing up slowly.

"Li is turning Randy into a Jeff," he explained shortly. He didn't personally know Jeff Hardy, but everyone in the WWE had heard the tales of the multicolored haired man, whether they knew him or not.

Dawn laughed, pushing her damp brown hair behind her shoulders. "You might need to hold him down," she suggested, and glanced at the clock. It was 3:30 in the morning, and they had to be at the airport by 4 for their flight at 5:45. "Is everyone packed?"

John rolled his eyes. He and Dawn had been traveling together for the past week out of convenience, and by now he already knew her paranoia about making a mistake when traveling. "Dawn, _yes_, we're all packed."

"Blue or green?" Lita had stuck her head out of the bathroom, glancing over at the two Smackdown! superstars. "I bought a blue, and, well…" she trailed off.

Dawn looked at John, who put his hands in the air. "Randy's a cool guy, I ain't deciding his doom."

Both of the Divas rolled their eyes. _Men. _"I'd say the blue," Dawn answered, and Lita smiled.

"Good choice," the redhead ducked back into the bathroom, where Randy was eyeing her apprehensively.

"This is temporary, right?" he asked nervously, and Lita was half tempted to find a bottle of the permanent dye, just to freak him out. She smiled to herself, and then answered his question.

"Yes, Randy, now lean over the sink," he paused, "now," she added, and he did as she said. Lita handed him a wet rag. "Put this over your face unless you want blue eyebrows," she commanded, and he complied quickly. She smiled and went to work.

Meanwhile, John and Dawn were lounging on the beds, flipping through the mindless, boring television shows. "There's never anything on at this hour," Dawn whined.

"That's because no adult in their right mind would be watching T.V. at 3:30 in the morning on a weekday," he answered in the blink of an eye.

"Smart-ass," Dawn responded and he smirked. The brunette glanced at the bathroom door, which had been closed shut firmly. She leaned back against the headboard of the bed she was sitting on, and looked across the room at John.

Obviously catching her drift, John opened his mouth, "Is it just me, or are they constantly flirting with each other?" he asked.

Dawn did another eye roll. "No, she just had her hands…inside...his shirt for no reason."

"Hey, I'm trying this woman intuition thing," John replied, hiding a frown. Dawn felt the urge to tell him that Intuition was a brand of shavers, but decided not to as a scream emanated from the bathroom. Both of them jumped to their feet and rushed into the bathroom. By the time that they got there, Lita had sat Randy down on the toilet seat, and was dutifully flushing his eyes with water from a Dixie cup.

"What happened?" Dawn asked curiously.

"Hair dye got in his eye," Lita answered, setting her hand on Randy's thigh to balance herself as she poured droplets of water into the affected eye.

No longer surprised and worried, Dawn's mind caught up with her. "_Ohmigod_!" she squealed, looking at Randy's hair. He opened one eye and glared at her.

"_Not _what I want to hear," he grumbled sourly.

"_Raaandy_," she sighed, "It was a good ohmigod, not an 'ew' one!"

"Translation?" Randy prompted Lita, and she smiled.

"You're scum, Orton," Dawn informed him. He didn't dignify her remark with a comeback.

"Dawn, sweetie, could you hand me my kit on the counter?" Lita asked. Dawn frowned as she reached for it. What did that have to do with anything? It was Lita's makeup kit--Dawn had borrowed some mascara from Lita with her permission in the morning, and there was nothing but makeup in there and—

_Ooooh!_

Dawn grinned suddenly, and handed the bag to Lita, who zipped it open. "Stay still," she commanded Randy.

"What are you doing?" Randy asked, trying to see what Lita was getting, but unable to as Lita pushed his head back again.

"Relax, Orton," she ordered.

"Relax? How the heck am I supposed to **relax**?"

"Randy, shut up," Lita said, rolling her eyes. "If you want a blue eye, fine by me. If not, shut your mouth and let me help you." The former Intercontinental Champion sighed heavily, but complied. The redhead shut a look back at Dawn and John. Dawn was matching her mischievous grin, and John was shaking his head, wondering how he had gotten hooked up with these two. Lita pulled her eyeliner from the bag, her grin widening. _'Perhaps it's a good thing that he's too prim to know that hair dye won't turn your eye blue,' _she thought, uncapping the stick.

--

15 minutes later, Randy gaped at his image in the mirror. "What the hell?" Lita looked at his reflection, smiling smugly. Dawn and John had retreated just outside the bathroom: far enough away not to get caught in any argument but close enough to know what was going on. "I…" Randy was speechless. Behind him, Lita grinned. "I look like Marilyn Manson!" he exclaimed.

Lita couldn't help but laugh. "You do not. But, you know, if you wanted to it would only take a trip to the store and we could–"

"No!" Randy interrupted. He stared at himself in the mirror. If he didn't know better, he would've thought it was someone else's reflection. Slowly shaking his head, he addressed Lita. "I'm not going to the airport looking like this."

"Oh yes you are."

"No I'm not." Lita gave him the evil eye. "I mean, come on! What would people think?"

"You're going to the airport," she told him.

"Not like this I'm not."

"You don't have time to change."

"We can be a little late."

"We'll be fired."

"Vince will understand."

"No he won't."

"He would want me looking professional over…_this_."

"Hey, are you dissing that outfit?"

"No…well, yeah."

"That's a damn good outfit."

"Well, it can be a damn good outfit on someone else," Randy shot a look to John, who was trying hard to keep his laughter in. "Like Cena, maybe."

To his surprise, both Lita and Dawn slowly turned to look at John, seemingly sizing him up. John held up his hands, taking a step back. "Whoa, whoa, whoa… You aren't getting your hands on this body," he informed them.

Dawn looked over at Lita. The two smiled, looking back at John.

"Please?" he added pleadingly.

--

Lita, Dawn, Randy and John walked into the airport at quarter to five. Or, rather, Dawn and Lita walked in, dragging a reluctant Randy and miserable John behind them. "I can't believe you did this to me," Cena complained, for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"I can't believe you let them do it to you," Randy commented, receiving a death glare in reply.

"Ouch, burned," Dawn supplied.

"I let them do it to me? They threatened me! At least I didn't just give in to the puppy eyes," John shot back.

"Ladies, ladies," Lita said, and grinned impishly at the glares she got.

"Seriously, you guys need to just lighten up."

"I'm wearing mesh," John replied, glancing down at his own shirt. "This isn't helping my reputation."

"And it's helping mine?" Randy asked.

"I gotta admit yours needed some help."

"Oh, like your reputation is better than mine?"

"At least I don't walk around in $3,000 suits all the time."

"At least I don't look like a thug reject."

"At least I'm not kissing Hemsely's ass."

"Hey!" Lita interrupted. "Both of you: shut it; we have to go through security," she reminded them, as they were next in line.

Randy sighed, shuffling toward the metal detector. Rolling his eyes, he took the clip-on earrings out of his ears, followed by several chains that had been attached to his pants, and set them in the basket before stepping through the detector. A uniformed security personnel put his hand up to stop Randy when the alarm went off. Randy groaned. "Please step backward, sir," the man said, and Randy did so. "Are you wearing any watches, rings or anything metal that you forgot to take off?"

Randy looked over himself quickly and groaned upon seeing the metal hoops in his pants. He suddenly felt bad for the people who wore stuff like this. Did they have to go through this **every **time they flew? "Um…sir…" he motioned to the hoops.

The other man—Tony, his name card read—didn't look sympathetic. "Take the pants off."

Randy blinked. "What?"

"That's the only way to see if that's what is setting off the alarm."

'_I don't believe this,' _Randy thought to himself grumpily as he took off his pants, glaring at his three companions, who had all reduced to giggles behind him.

He didn't look long enough to realize two of them were enjoying the sight of Randy Orton in his boxers.

"Put the pants on the basket and step through," Randy was instructed to do so. He got through without the detector wailing at him. Randy stood in front of the table where another man went through his pants quickly. The former Intercontinental Champion looked back at Lita, who was getting checked now. When she caught his glance, she smiled bright.

Randy scowled for a second before replacing it with a smirk.

He would get his revenge.

**Author's Note: **I hope you guys liked this chapter! I know the metal detectors at the airport wouldn't likely go off for a few of the items; but whatever. It's fiction! Anyway, please review!


	8. Chapter 7

**

It Could Be Worse

**

**Disclaimer**: We own nothing but the story itself!  
**Notes**: Not too much to say, enjoy the chapter and please review.  
**Thanks to**: iaera, Latisha C., tiears and aussiewrestlingfan for the reviews!

* * *

Lita shifted uncomfortably in her seat. In front of her, Dawn Marie was fast asleep -- and snoring -- while John was drifting in and out. Randy had dozed off not long after the plane had reached it's cruising altitude. And even though Lita had fallen asleep in the car on the way to the airport, now it was an entirely different story. It wasn't like she could open her window or anything either, because it was still early in the morning..and really all she would be able to see? Would be dark, indistiguishable patches. Plus, if she turned the overhead light on; she would risk waking up the two in front of her and Randy. Speaking of Randy, the clip on earrings he had been wearing were now stashed in the front pocket of Lita's backpack. While the decorative trash -- in Cena's words, not Lita's -- had been stashed in Dawn Marie's carry on. The redheaded Diva wished then, that she had a camera so she could've captured the look on the Legend Killer's face; when he was told to take off his pants. It was highly unlikely that someone like Randy Orton would **ever** agree to get dressed like that again..and somehow Lita couldn't really blame him. But, to his credit, Randy didn't look all that bad. Given, it was a far cry from his normal custom made suits, but all in all; he looked good. At least in Lita's opinion and the redhead really didn't know if that counted for much. 

"What's wrong with you?" a quiet voice interrupted her train of thought.

Lita raised a brow, glancing to her side. "Can't sleep."

Randy blinked groggily at the Diva, "Even though we've been awake since.."

"Yesterday morning?" Lita supplied then, "I don't get it either." The redhead shrugged, sweeping loose locks from her face, "I guess I'm just over tired."

"Understandable," Randy replied with a yawn. "What's the inflight movie?"

Lita's nose scrunched, "I wasn't paying attention.."

The Legend Killer rolled his eyes, inching his chair upwards a touch. "Did you bring a book?"

"It's in my backpack, but..I don't want to risk waking up Dawn." Lita rolled her eyes, leaning her head against the shut window. "Trust me, it's not a pretty sight."

Randy smirked, "From the sounds of it? I'd say not..."

A spanse of silence followed, before Lita quietly mentioned: "I hate nonstop, coast to coast flights."

The Legend Killer blinked, "It could be a lot worse.."

Lita's face scrunched up, "And how could it be worse? It's some odd hour in the morning, we're stuck on a plane for five hours--"

"We could be on the plane longer, we could be sitting behind a screaming child." Randy shrugged, a smirk forming on his lips. "And you _could_ be sitting next to a bald, unattractive, fat guy."

Lita rolled her eyes, her tone laced with sarcasm. "That makes me feel so much better Randy, really. I find _so_ much comfort in the fact that I'm sitting next to you."

An eyebrow raised at that, "You're not just sitting next to Randy Orton, you're sitting next to a very freaky looking Randy Orton."

Lita giggled softly, "You don't look that bad.." Randy gave her an incredulous look, "You don't," the redheaded Diva insisted; a small yawn escaping her then.

Randy just shook his head, returning his chair to the recline position. "Come on, go to sleep." The Legend Killer patted his shoulder, "I might not have as much cushion as a fat guy, but--"

Lita rolled her eyes, "No funny business.." the redhead warned, tentatively resting her head on his shoulder.

Randy rolled his eyes right back, a yawn escaping him. "Just go to sleep."

The former Intercontinental Champion received no response as sure enough, the redhead had drifted off. For his part, another yawn escaped..the Legend Killer soon secumbing to his body's demand to sleep. The remainder of the flight continued on in that silence, the only noise eminating from them was Dawn's loud snoring. The four slept through the inflight movie, the carts rolling past with steaming cups of coffee..and the screaming child four rows back. The only time they did wake up, was when the plane was beginning it's descent into San Francisco. John and Dawn awoke first, the brunette Diva peering between the seats at the two behind them. A smirk formed on her face then, Dawn nudging John so he could view the most recent development. In their sleep, Randy had shifted so he was now using Lita's shoulder for his pillow; loose red locks draping gently over his cheek. Lita's head was resting on his, and if Dawn or John didn't know better...The brunette Diva shook her head, stretching her arms overhead as the flight attendents made their way down the narrow aisle. While at first, Dawn wanted to kick the flight attendent who woke Randy and Lita up; it was well worth it for the twin looks of embarrasment and shock. They mumbled their apologies to each other, and Lita ended up recovering first. Of course, Dawn couldn't resist sending a mischevious smirk to the redheaded Diva, earning her a death glare in response. However, any chances for real conversation were soon null and void when the plane touched down.

* * *

The four figured that, since check in time for the hotel wasn't until early afternoon; they would just wander around the city for awhile. Randy and John had been pretty quick to protest that, seeing as how they still had their mesh shirts and dyed hair to deal with. In the end, they compromised; the two following after Dawn and Lita..their hair now covered by baseball caps. And it was then, that Randy and John were thankful that they didn't have any apperances scheduled until later that day. Given, they would still have to deal with their new hair styles, but at least they could ditch the outfits. At any rate, instead of traversing in San Francisco, they ended up across the bay in Berkeley. Lita had commented that they would fit in perfectly there..what with all of the hippies and other assorted 'beings'. 

"So..." Randy sent a questioning look to the redhead, "What's the schedule like?"

Lita pursed her lips in thought, pausing to dig the schedule of events from her backpack. "Well, tomorrow we hafta be in Lake Tahoe for a morning autograph session and in San Jose for a late afternoon session. Late this afternoon we have that appearance at Paramount's Great America. And Friday we're split up actually."

Dawn blinked from behind the redhead, "So..what are we doing?"

"We're all supposed to be in Denver, just at different events." The redhead informed them all then, "Wait, sratch that..same event, just different areas."

John rolled his eyes, reaching over Lita's shoulder to snatch the paper away. "Elaborate please?"

"It doesn't say." Lita shrugged, handing the paper over to John. "Just who we hafta report to."

John blinked disbelievingly, "A Renaissance Fair?"

"What's so bad about that?" Dawn raised a brow in question, "Those are pretty fun, you know."

Cena only shook his head, "With the two of you around? I doubt that."

Lita scowled, "And what's so bad about us?"

Randy scoffed at the redhead, "Umm for starters..how about the drastic change in apperance?"

Lita rolled her eyes at the Legend Killer, "Get over it, you look fine."

"Not the point Lita," Randy made a face at the redhead, "You look okay like this, I don't."

"Well, you shouldn't have moved when I was dying your hair."

"Like that would've helped anything."

"If you hadn't, you would've at least looked normal."

"You shouldn't have been dying my hair in the first place!"

"You let me!"

Randy opened his mouth trying to retort, but he came up short. "Well..."

Lita smirked, "Cat got your tounge?"

"He wouldn't have let you, if you hadn't seduced him." Dawn put in quietly, batting her lashes innocently when both Randy and Lita glared at her. "What? I didn't say anything..."

"I didn't seduce," Lita muttered dryly. "I persuaded."

"You had your hands in his shirt!" John pointed out rather quickly.

"Well..." Lita blinked, "I--"

It was Randy's turn to smirk then, "Cat got your tounge?"

Lita stuck out her tounge, "Well at least I didn't paint your nails." The redhead tossed her hair, moving to step off the curb when a car came dangerously close.

"That's why our parents told us to look both ways before crossing," Randy informed the Diva as he steadied her. "What time does the hotel start check in?"

Lita shrugged, grasping Randy's wrist to look at his watch. "About an hour," the redhead replied, her hand lingering for a moment.

Randy nodded, removing his arm from around her waist. "So, how about lunch?"

"Make it to go," John mentioned dryly as the skies started to darken. "It looks like--"

"Rain," Dawn finished for him as the skies started to pour down. "Li, where's your umbrella?"

Lita blinked disbelivingly, "Am I the only one with an umbrella?"

"Yes, and you're sharing with me." Dawn stated as she started digging through the redhead's backpack, "They have hats..they'll be fine."

Lita smirked then, Dawn finally finding the umbrella. "Point..let's go get lunch." The two Diva's huddled beneath Lita's umbrella, Randy and John walking quickly behind them.

* * *

By the time they finished lunch and checked into the hotel, the rain had stopped. And as far as the umbrella incident, Randy just added that to the list of why he had to get his revenge on the redhead. He figured that, she might expect it sooner rather than later, so instead of planning it today; he planned it for tomorrow. He knew that he couldn't turn the tables on the redhead, but he could at least make her pay for what she did. Inwardly, he had admitted, that the look wasn't half that bad. Not that he would admit that to Lita, but still..it didn't look all that bad on him. It was certainly a far cry from his normal attire, but a welcome change all the same. Being around Lita the past two days, had been a refreshing change for Randy. Albeit, it was a strange and bumpy change at times, but it was different. At any rate, the four piled into the rental car, Dawn at the wheel with John navigating the way to the amusement park. All the four knew was that, they had to be there by 4:30 and they were scheduled until 6:30. Lita had suggested that they spend some time there afterwards, hang out and just relax. But, Dawn and Randy had been quick to protest, stating that it wasn't often that they had the time to really enjoy a good city like San Francisco. They compromised, agreeing to one extra hour at the park, but only if Lita fully and completely agreed to get dressed up for that night. Randy of course, was quick to point out that it was only fair..Lita got to dress him down, so he should get to dress her up. That in turn, started a petty arguement between the two; but in the end Lita conceded. 

"So, who's coming with me?" Lita grinned excitedly to her companions. "There are dozens of kick ass looking rollar coasters here and I hafta go on at least one."

"Yeah?" Dawn crossed her arms then, sending a look over the redhead's shoulder. "What about the lines?"

Lita smirked, "That's what these passes are for.." She held up four passes in between her fingertips, each reading the same..a V.I.P pass of sorts.

"Count me out," Dawn huffed, plopping down on a nearby bench, "I have had enough 'fun' for today and I want to save my energy for tonight."

"I'm tired," John faked a yawn, "I'll just uh..stay here."

Lita turned pleading hazel eyes to Randy, "Please?"

"I'm tired.."

The redhead blinked, grasping one of his hands in hers. "Just two rollar coasters, I promise."

Randy sighed, wondering why this woman had this effect. "That means you're dancing tonight..no questions or excuses.."

Lita grinned instantly, "Deal." The redhead yanked on his hand, dragging the Legend Killer to one of the lines.

Dawn shook her head as the two rushed off, "She is such a brat."

John smirked, "And he's a wimp...that's twice today he's given in to her."

Dawn tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Lita wouldn't acknowledge it anyway...she's so stubborn."

"Ya never know Dawn, I mean look at them." Cena nodded towards the two in the distance, Lita's hands animatedly flying as she and Randy waited in line.

"They would make a pretty cute couple.." Dawn stated wistfully, "But this is Lita we're talking about."

John just shrugged, "Whatever...I don't pay attention to that stuff anyway."

Dawn only rolled her eyes, her attention drifting back to the two as they walked up the stairs to the platform.

"I like sitting in front," Lita mentioned with a grin as she and Randy waited. "It's the best place to sit."

"I figured you would," Randy stated with a shrug, "I don't really care."

"Are you scared?"

The Legend Killer smirked, "Of a rollar coaster? Please."

The two fell silent then as they boarded the rollar coaster, and while Randy had a slightly apprehensive look on his face; he wiped it away quickly. He wasn't about to admit that he was nervous about being on this contraption..and it wasn't that he didn't like rollar coasters. Rather, it was something completely different. Being around Lita, Dawn and John..meant a freedom for Randy that he didn't have with Evolution. A freedom that he was liking and one that he would have to let go of when they re-joined with the rosters. The problem now, was that, he was getting too attached to it. Lita, John and Dawn were all free spirits, no ties, no associations and with no one to answer to. Randy on the other hand, was dictated by Hunter Hearst Helmsley and the ties that came with being in Evolution. It had always bothered him a little bit, but never this much. Not until Lita came along anyway. And despite the fact that she had turned him into a 'freak' earlier that day, he couldn't complain. After all, he still had three more days before he had to go back to being with Evolution..and that meant three more days of freedom. It also meant, three more days of potentially being subjected to the redhead's whims. But to his surprise, Randy didn't mind that thought in the slightest. 


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing but the story itself!

**Notes**: Umm.. Whoops? Sorry for not updating in over a year, but we both kinda got busy.. Yeah, damnable thing called life. So, here we are.. Trying to get back on track.

**Thanks to**: randy-john-lover, Latisha C., aussiewrestlingfan, iaera, tina, Sassy, lita2extreme, RandyRawks and Shadow Shawnna for the reviews on the last chapter!

…….

Per their previous agreement, Lita was _supposed _to be getting ready to go club hopping in San Francisco. But as reluctant as Randy had been to wear the mesh shirt and jeans…Lita's reluctance was tenfold. Instead of arguing with her, however, Randy kept his mouth shut. Aside from the fact that there was the more pressing issue of getting his hair back to it's normal shade of dark brown.. Dawn had stepped in to 'help' Lita get dressed. As it were, Lita was the only one not ready to go…and of course the most reluctant to do so.

"Now Lita," Dawn began patiently. "If John can change.." she gestured back to the Dr. of Thuganomics, whom was currently sporting a pair of dress pants and a dress shirt on loan from Randy. "Then so can you."

Lita smiled thinly, "There's a big difference between that.." she gestured to John, before sending a withering glare to the red dress. "and _that_."

The brunette Diva rolled her eyes, "Li.. It's a dress. Big deal."

She shook her head, "I'm not wearing it and that's final. It's too…clingy."

"Then why did you buy it in the first place?" Dawn raised an eyebrow, arms crossed over her chest. "You've had no qualms about showing your thong to the WWE viewers."

Lita scoffed, "This dress doesn't show my thong, thank you very much. It shows way too much skin for my liking."

"Uh huh," Dawn replied dubiously. "So why did you buy it in the first place?"

"Technically, I didn't buy it.. It was charged to the corporate credit card." Lita tossed her hair over her shoulder, "And as for why? Well…"

"It was because you made me buy those clothes…" Randy spoke up as he walked out of the bathroom. "A deal is a deal, Lita."

"A deal is a deal," Lita mimicked dryly. "Well I don't really care and I'm not wearing that dress. Y'all go ahead without me."

Dawn shook her head, "Nope.. Sorry, that's not happening." The brunette glanced between John and Randy. "If you two wouldn't mind waiting for us downstairs.."

Randy nodded, "Just need to grab the keycard from next door." He straightened out the sleeves of his shirt, grabbing John by the elbow before they exited through the adjoining door. "Don't take too long."

Both Diva's rolled their eyes at the adjoining door, Dawn soon settling her attention on the dress.

"So, tell me what's your problem with the dress?"

Lita pursed her lips, "I already told you.. It's too clingy."

Dawn shook her head, "But you already agreed to wear it.. And twice, I might add. So, why don't we just get this over with so we can go." The brunette plucked the dress from the bed, "Go on.. Or do I need to help you?" She handed the garment over, "I'll get the makeup ready while you get dressed."

Lita glared at her friend, accepting the dress gingerly. "I hate you."

"I know," Dawn replied from the bathroom. "But, a deal is a deal.. We stayed an extra hour at the amusement park and you agreed--"

"To wear the stupid dress, I know.." Lita peeled off her shirt, "but that doesn't mean I have to enjoy this."

Dawn snorted as she gathered mascara, blush and pressed powder. "Honestly, I'm not expecting you to." She popped her head out from the bathroom, brandishing two tubes of lipstick. "Don't tell me this is all the lipstick you brought.."

"And if it is?" The Sanford resident tugged the dress over her head. "Dawn.. This dress already makes me look like a ten cent hooker."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "No it doesn't.. and it's not showing off that much skin." She paused to scrutinize the high flying Diva. "I think you look great."

In vain, Lita tugged at the hem of the dress. "You would," she muttered sourly. The redhead turned to face her reflection in the mirror lined closet. Her hands flew to the halter top, '_What in the hell was I thinking_?'

"I'm telling you- you look great." Dawn beamed at the redhead's sour expression. "I should have a pair of heels that'll look fantastic with that, so let's get started on your hair and makeup." She grasped Lita's wrist. "Come on Li, the hardest part is already over."

…..

Meanwhile, down in the lobby, John and Randy were involved in a 'serious' game of tic-tac-toe.

"So…" John drew the word out, a glance sent to the elevators before he regarded his 'adversary'. "Whadya think is takin' them so long?"

"Damned if I know," Randy shrugged, sitting back against the couch. "They're women," he replied as if that would explain everything.

"True enough," John conceded with a shrug of his own, "What's new with you?"

"Same stuff, different day.." Randy tossed down the pen in his hand. "You?"

John set down his pen, "It'd be better if I didn' hafta deal with Angle takin' away my title." He waited a beat, "Speakin' of titles.. You ready for your match against Benoit?"

"As I'll ever be," Randy replied honestly. "I haven't had as much time as I would like to prepare for the match.. But, you're looking at the youngest World Heavyweight Champion in history."

John opened his mouth to reply, stopping himself when two familiar voices rang from the direction of the elevators. "Guess they're here," he stated as he stood.

Randy glanced in the indicated direction, jaw dropping momentarily as the two Diva's made their way over.

"For the last time, Lita.. You look great." Dawn huffed, her locks left down for the evening. "And if you don't believe me.. We'll ask them."

Lita scowled, red locks teased upwards into high ponytail. "I still don't see why you didn't just leave my hair down.." She toyed with one of the tendrils framing her face. "This just--"

"Shows off more skin?" Dawn supplied without missing a beat. "That's the point." She turned her attention then to Randy and John. "So? What do you think?"

John whistled appreciatively, giving both Diva's the once over. "I think ya both look hot."

The brunette Diva smiled smugly to Lita, forgoing a verbal comment until they received the second verdict.

The West Newbury native nudged his friend in the ribs, "Hey.. Bro, ya in there?"

Randy shook himself out of his temporary state of stupor. "Uh.. Yeah.. What he said." Inwardly he winced.. He didn't just _stutter_, did he?.. "You both look great."

Dawn grinned triumphantly, "See Lita? I told you so."

"I told you so," Lita mimicked under her breath, adding louder: "Can we just go and get this over with?"

Dawn rolled her eyes in response, linking arms with the still scowling redhead as they made their way out of the hotel. It was on the advice from the hotel concierge that they found themselves heading for the South of Market St. area…or what the concierge deemed as 'Club Heaven'. Thanks to the friendly clerk, they found out that one club in particular had no cover charge.

Randy glanced sideways as they waited in line, "Are you going to be alright?"

Lita smiled thinly, "Once I'm out of this dress and far away from this club.. Yes, I should be right back to my charming self."

He rolled his eyes good naturedly, "I can't say I'm the biggest fan of house music or whatever.. But, at least it's a nice night."

The redhead smirked, "That was really lame, ya know?" She paused, the music becoming louder as the line inched closer. "You don't look half that bad."

Randy leaned closer to her, his mouth hovering centimeters away from her ear. "I meant what I said earlier.. You look great."

Lita could feel the red rising in her cheeks, the Diva spared from replying as they finally entered the busy establishment. She waited until they were all safely inside, excusing herself shortly to find the bathroom.

Dawn scanned the crowd on the dance floor, "This place is pretty busy." She shrugged out of the light jacket she was wearing, "Might as well find a table or somewhere that Li can find us."

John and Randy shrugged in turn, the three seeking out either a table or a spot near the wall that wasn't overly crowded. And while John and Dawn meandered to the bar to order drinks, Randy people watched and waited.

"Look buddy.." Lita squared her shoulders as she exited the narrow hallway leading to the bathroom. "I'm really not interested in 'shaking my groove thang' or 'getting it on' with you."

"Come on sweetheart, it's only a dance.." the painfully drunk man slurred, blocking Lita's only chance of escape. "The night is young.. Live a little."

She pried his hand loose from her wrist. "The answer is still no. So, if you would excuse me.. My friends are waiting." Lita attempted to side step him, only to be thwarted. "You're really trying my patience here."

"Just agree to one little dance, darling.." He leered down at her, "Then I promise.. I'll leave ya alone."

Randy watched momentarily from a distance, blue eyes darkening considerably as he made his way over. "Babe, is something wrong?"

Hazel eyes lit up in relief, she forcing a serene smile. "Nothing at all sweetie."

Drunk or not, the man seemed to know when he was defeated. "When you realize you can do better.. I'll be waiting." He winked saucily to the Diva, eyeing Randy for good measure before he left the two alone.

"Good riddance," Lita muttered under her breath. "And thanks.." Her eyes softened slightly. "I was beginning to think I'd have to put that guy in his place."

Randy shrugged nonchalantly, "Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head, "I'm alright. I think he'll be leaving me alone now, so.. If you want to go dance or something--"

The self proclaimed Legend Killer gestured for her to go first, "You owe me anyway…as part of the deal from yesterday."

Lita rolled her eyes in response, but rather then protest it.. She went along. And that was how John and Dawn spotted them ten minutes later. Lita wrapped up in Randy's arms, her back to his chest; the two who claimed earlier that they couldn't dance…moving along easily with the fast paced music.


	10. Chapter 9

**It Could Be Worse**

**Disclaimer: **Still own nothing. ;)  
**Author's Note: **An on-time chapter:) Finally! Thanks for the reviews; glad we didn't lose everyone.Hope you guys like!  
**Thanks to: **Myth87, Latisha C, and ShadowShawna!

---

Randy Orton sighed to himself as he sipped his drink, looking around the club. He was currently alone in the booth. John had disappeared to get something from the bar. Dawn and Lita had gone to find another table, unable to enjoy themselves with thick smoke wafting around them from the booth next to them. It didn't matter that the building was a no smoking one – people just didn't listen these days. Randy leaned back in the seat, watching the people having a good time on the dance floor.

If someone had told him two weeks ago that at this time he would he having a good time with Lita, John and Dawn, he would've laughed in their face. Oddly enough, he owed Bischoff. Randy rubbed at his eyes, his exhaustion finally beginning to catch up with him. He felt a remorseful tug in his stomach when he realized that this wasn't going to last. Soon, he would go back to Evolution, and things would be back to the way they'd been before. The clubs seemed to have a different aura when he went with Evolution. Here, with Lita, it was about having fun and relaxing from the day. But with Evolution it was about bragging and getting bimbos to fawn over you. The thought of going back to that sickened him.

And that was what concerned him the most. The more time he spent with Lita, the more he wanted to stay with her. She symbolized everything his life wasn't: fun, exciting… And it wasn't just that. Lita herself was simply indescribable. When they were together, he didn't have to try. He didn't have to be Randy Orton the Legend Killer around her. Evolution was about work, success and fame. But that didn't bring happiness for Randy. Sure, he was more successful in his career, but… He ducked his head as he thought of the man, Cliff, in the breakfast restaurant. Lita was right. People judged you on who you hang out with. He'd thought it was unfair then, but now he understood. Back before this traveling fiasco had started, he hadn't just been hanging out with Hunter. Hunter's personality was rubbing off on him. The people you spend time with eventually define you. Randy felt shame well within him as images of women he'd had fawning over him ran through his mind. He didn't know a single thing about them, about their personalities.

"Orton, buddy!" Randy's eyes shot up from the table, and he froze immediately. Hunter was standing next to the booth, beer in hand. "What's up?" Uninvited, he sat down across from Randy. Randy found his voice a second later.

"H, I'm sort of here with some one," he replied, "maybe you should…"

"Where's the broad?" Hunter looked around the room, completely ignoring the undertones of Randy's sentence. Randy sighed heavily, looking around as well, hoping that Lita, Dawn and John wouldn't return while Hunter was here. "You know, I had this cute little thing all over me last night…"

"Hey," Randy interrupted, disgust bleeding into his voice. "We're not…like that. Just friends."

"Oh," Hunter raised his eyebrows. "So she's not the attachment type?"

Randy felt anger welling up within him. "Hunter," he said flatly, dangerously. "Please go away. I'll see you when the rosters join up together again, and I'll tell you all about what I've done this week, but you have to go." He wouldn't tell him the truth, of course. Just some twisted version of the truth. Some version that was completely the opposite. That biting feeling of shame was back again with a vengeance.

"Oh yeah, how's it going with Lita?" Hunter asked, and chuckled. "She's a looker, but a whore at best."

"And how would you know?" Randy couldn't resist from replying.

"Oh, please. How do you think she got into the business?" he scoffed. "How do you think she stayed?" he laughed. "She's probably even doing Bischoff. Come on, seriously, she's not a good _anything_; Diva, wrestler, or otherwise. Must be good in bed though," he mused, completely oblivious that Randy was glaring at him. If looks could kill, Hunter would be dead several times over. "Hey, listen buddy," Hunter reached over and clapped Randy on the shoulder. "I'd do her if I were you. You know, get something worthwhile out of this mess." He laughed, and Randy's hands curled into fists. The urge to lunge across the table and _show _Hunter why he was the Number 1 Contender was intensifying by the moment. Randy knew he couldn't just get rid of Hunter by telling him to leave. He looked across the dance floor and saw Lita and Dawn making their way back. He knew how bad it would look if they saw him with Hunter. Pushing the wonderment of why he was concerned of what Lita thought of him aside, Randy bit his lip, thinking hard on how to get Hunter out of there.

"You got it," Randy shoved a smirk on his face, though it was the thing he wanted to do the least. "Love 'em and leave 'em," he forced a laugh, and Hunter grinned. "She's so easy, it won't be hard," Randy scoffed. He could nearly hear the blood pumping through his veins.

"All right, buddy. I'll leave you to it," Hunter replied, smirking as he stood and retreated to wherever he had come from. Randy sighed with relief, leaning back into the seat.

"You almost had me fooled." The venom and anger in the words spoken startled Randy. He looked for the speaker and saw John Cena standing beside him, his drink in his left hand and a ferocious look on his face.

"It's not like that!" Randy said immediately, jumping up from his seat and facing John. "Please hear me out, John," he pleaded, his eyes wide as his mind repeated _'Oh God' _over and over in his mind. John would tell Lita, and…oh, God. This was not happening.

"I think I've heard enough from you," the amount of fury that John could hold in his eyes was astounding. "After the rosters get back together, I never want to see you so much as _near_ Lita again," he hissed. "And if you _touch_ Lita…" he trailed off, the consequences of such an action not needing to be verbalized. John glared at him for one long moment before walking off, intercepting Lita and Dawn. Dawn threw a confused look to Randy as the three exited the club. Shell-shocked, Randy collapsed back into the booth.

John would tell Lita, and every bit of friendliness they'd accumulated would be ruined. Lita would hate him for the scum he was; hate herself for thinking he was something better than the group he worked with.

And he doubted he could fix it.

---

Lita looked at herself in the mirror, her arms shaking with anger. Anger at Evolution, anger at Randy, anger at herself… Hot tears rolled down her eyes, smearing her make-up. She couldn't find it in herself to care. _'Is this all he sees when he looks at me?' _Lita asked herself inwardly, staring at her reflection in the clingy red dress. _'Just an easy whore,' _she swiped at her tears with one hand. All Randy wanted was a good lay. Everything – the cab, his gentleman-like actions – it was all just an act.

She hated herself. Hated herself for not realizing that. Was she so desperate for a man that she had become so stupid? Dawn had tried to comfort her when John told her, but as sweet as it was, Lita couldn't make herself believe that Dawn was investing completely in the truth. Dawn had told her that she wasn't stupid, that Randy had her fooled too. Maybe Dawn _had _been fooled – but nevertheless, Lita should have known better by now. Silently, she lifted her foot and took off the high-heeled shoe, repeating the process on her other foot and tossing the shoes by the bathtub. Looking back into the mirror, another surge of emotion went through her. She had been having fun with Randy. That was the part that made this that much worse. Lita had fallen for the act. A soft knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts. The redhead grabbed a tissue and wiped all traces of tears off of her face before exiting the bathroom and heading to answer the door.

---

"Lita," Randy said softly as she opened the door. Her eyes were narrowed and she only opened the door a crack. Randy felt his heart plummet at the hostility she was displaying toward him, but he understood. He saw the redness of her eyes, and hated himself for being so much of a coward. He should've stood up to Triple H. Should've done something other than sit there and say those words. Whether they were true or not didn't matter – the fact that he had said them was the only thing that made a difference. "Hear me out," he pleaded.

"Why?" Lita asked ferociously, her angry eyes running over him in a different light now. "So you can spin some more lies? I know what you've been trying to do, Orton. You're exactly what I thought you were." Randy felt the sting of her remark. "The only reason I'm still here is because I have to be. After Summerslam I never want to see you again." She left no area for him to speak; her words were laced with finality. She shut the door as she spat, "Good night." Randy stared at the door for a long moment before leaning his back against the wall beside it.

There were some things you just couldn't fix.

---


End file.
